


Severa's Week

by Gallian_Squad_7



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Playtime, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallian_Squad_7/pseuds/Gallian_Squad_7
Summary: When all is said and done, when all wars and grudges have been settled, it is to home and family the warriors return. Severa is one such child that awaits her family's return, not knowing if she'll ever see them again. Then... she gets a surprise. (Super Fluff, away!)





	Severa's Week

Severa woke up on Sunday to the smell of something she hadn't sniffed since Mommy and Daddy left them.

Cinnamon rolls.

The little girl practically leapt out of bed, her nightgown whipping around her legs as she ran to the room next door. "Morgy! Morgy! Grandma made cinnamon rolls, wake up!"

She pounded on the door with all the strength her small frame could muster, her little sister opening the door only to get bonked by an incoming fist. "Ow!"

Morgan grabbed at the sore spot and whimpered, Severa immediately launched into an apology. "I'm so sorry Morgy! I didn't mean to hit you, please don't tell Grandma!"

Morgan was too busy mewling in pain, so Severa took her hand and started making promises. "You can get first pick of the rolls and I won't complain about grooming Rhea! Come on, it didn't hurt that bad, did it?"

Morgan sniffled and looked up, eyes swimming in tears. "Fine… *hic*… but Morgy get first roll, no take backs."

Severa had to bite back her retort. Morgy wasn't crying, she was acting, but Severa had already promised. "Fine… just get dressed, they're best hot!"

Morgan's tears cleared instantly, the little girl dashing back into her room where clothes began to fly. Severa knew that Morgan preferred to dress herself, even if she messed up every time, so she went back to her room and grabbed a tunic, pants, socks, and shoes.

She could dress _herself,_ thank you very much.

Once she was ready, Severa skipped over to Morgan's room and peered inside. "Morgy, you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Morgan called back, though it was muffled. "Mr. Dress just got confused!"

Severa tilted her head, wondering how Morgan had managed to tie the hem of the little dress around her head. "Do you need some help?"

Morgan peeked up, "…Pretty please."

Severa sighed and marched into the room, stepping over piles of discarded clothes like an old hand. "Alright, so the skirt goes around your feet, not your head. I know you like to wrap your blankie around your head, but a dress is not a blankie."

"Mrs. Blankie's great!" Morgan countered, no longer muffled after Severa untied the hem. "She keeps my ears warm and my cheeks rosy!"

"You're using big words." Severa mumbled. "Grandma teach you out of the big book?"

Morgan shook her head, proudly putting on her own socks. "Grandpa taught me! He had, uh, two books! Grandma got mad at the other book, but Morgan don't know why."

Severa hummed in thought. "Maybe… it was a secret book?"

Morgan's eyes lit up, clearly intrigued, but a voice called from downstairs. "Girls, are you coming down? These cinnamon rolls are getting cold and they won't eat themselves!"

The silly image of cinnamon rolls eating each other flashed past Severa's eyes before she was dragged from the room. "Morgy, wait!"

The excited little girl didn't listen, which ended in both of them tumbling down the stairs when Severa couldn't catch her balance. They rolled and bumped all the way to the bottom and stopped in a whimpering heap of purple and crimson.

"Girls, are you ok?"

Severa whimpered and looked up to find her grandma reaching to help them up. "Ow… Grandma make it better?"

Grandma smiled and helped Morgan and Severa to their feet. "Of course, dears. Tell me, where does it hurt?"

Severa and Morgan answered as one. "Everywhere."

Grandma tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well that won't do. Come now, I'll make you both a cup of your favorite tea. It'll make you all better."

She picked both girls up and made for the kitchen, Severa playing with Grandma's silver and red hair while Morgan whimpered into her shoulder.

"Mom, did something happen? I heard a lot of rumbling over there."

Severa's pain disappeared instantly at the sound of that voice. Was it… was it _really?_

"It's quite alright, Cordelia, the dears just took a bit of a tumble."

Morgan stopped sniffling and started whipping her head around. Then, she saw that the living room had two more seats filled than usual.

Severa started crying, Grandma setting the girls down as they ran forward.

"Mommy, Daddy! You're back!"

Severa had the longer stride and ran headlong into her father's leg, Robin scooped the little girl into the air with a laugh. "It's good to see you, my little grape! You got so big!"

Morgan was scooped up by Cordelia, happy laughs and squeals filling the air. "You too, little apple. Haven't been too much trouble for Grandpa and Grandma, right?"

Morgan shook her head vigorously, hair slapping at Cordelia's face. The woman chuckled and held her daughter close, happiness shining in her eyes.

"You kept an eye on her, right Sev?" Robin asked, getting a nod from his eldest. "That's my girl. I'm so proud of you! Know what that means?"

Severa grinned and cheered. "Cinnamon rolls!"

Robin chuckled and started for the kitchen, the family having a lively meal together for the first time in Severa didn't know how long. After that their day was full of fun and games, Mommy and Daddy played every game that Severa and Morgan wanted to play. It was easily the best day of their lives.

As they lay to sleep that night, after their favorite dinner of chicken potpie, Morgan snuck into Severa's room. "Sev? Do you… think Mommy and Daddy will stay this time?"

Severa grumbled, but sat up. "I don't know Morgy. I hope they do… I don't like seeing them sad when they have to leave."

"Me neither." Morgan agreed, a yawn stopping any further discussion.

"Go to bed, Morgy." Severa whispered. "We'll see Mommy and Daddy in the morning."

Morgan nodded… and climbed into Severa's bed, immediately falling asleep. Severa was too tired to be mad, so she just put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

A crack of light kept her from dreaming, Mommy's voice whispered across the quiet room.

"Don't worry, my darling girls. We'll never leave you alone again. We promise."

Severa never had better dreams after that.

_-Monday-_

When Severa woke on Monday, she found her arm asleep from Morgan using it as a pillow, her plushy Mr. Fin long since pushed onto the floor by the clumsy red-head.

Severa's retribution was swift and absolute, Morgan wailing on the floor from her new bump. But, where Severa expected Grandma or Grandpa to come scold her, Daddy opened the door instead. "What happened, why's Morgan crying?"

"Daddy!" Severa cried, leaping into the surprised Robin's arms. "It wasn't a dream, you really came back!"

Morgan, ever resilient, forgot her pain and ran into Robin's leg, the sisters sobbing all over again. Robin took the tears genially, whispering reassurances and calming words until the girls calmed down. "I know it may seem like a dream, but we're back, for good this time. In fact, I was coming up to help you pack."

"We're going home."

Severa stopped sobbing and looked to Robin, confused. "We're… leaving? But, what about Grandpa and Grandma? Won't they be lonely?"

Robin smiled at her. "That's very kind of you, Severa, but they're fine. They have many friends nearby and we will continue to visit them once a month, like before we left. It'll be ok, and you'll get to see your aunties and uncles on our way."

Morgan gasped and started reaching up, demanding Robin pick her up without saying anything. "We get to see aunties and uncles? Morgan excited, when we see them?"

Robin chuckled and picked her up too. "Well, if you're good girls and get your rooms cleaned up, we'll be on the road this afternoon. Our first stop will have us meet Aunt Cherche, Uncle Vaike, and Gerome. The next will be Uncle Chrom, Aunt Sumia, Uncle Donnel, Aunt Lissa, Lucina, Cynthia, and Owain. Finally, we'll see Uncle Frederick, Aunt Nowi, Uncle Stahl, Aunt Eve, Nah, and Mark. Sound good?"

Severa and Morgan started nodding rapidly, their hair smacking Robin again and again. Then they started squirming and Robin let them go, the sisters dashing about the room trying to get it clean.

Robin only watched, chuckling at minor mishaps and altogether enjoying the warm air that filled the room. Arms wrapped around his shoulders and a kiss landed on his neck. "They took the news well?"

Robin turned and kissed Cordelia's cheek, relief clear. "Yeah, they did. Mentioned they'd be seeing all the Shepherds on the route and they started getting ready. I was just thinking if I should ask you to help me with Morgan's room."

Cordelia hummed in thought but pointed into Severa's room. "I think they're too excited to pack up. Morg just put shirts in some pants and rolled the whole thing up."

Robin glanced to his youngest and laughed at the abomination she'd made. "Alright, I'll leave it to you. May as well make sure Rodrick didn't sneak in a keepsake, heaven knows he was sulking last night."

"My father does not sulk." Cordelia scolded playfully. "He merely furrows his brow at the thought of his precious grandchildren leaving."

Robin gave her a disbelieving look before pecking her cheek and going into Morgan's room. Cordelia chuckled before clapping her hands and grabbing the girls' attention. "Alright, how about we make this fun? Every piece of clothing you put away correctly gets you two points and everything else gets you one point. The one with the most points gets to decide what we have for lunch!"

Severa and Morgan launched into a frenzy, sibling rivalry channeled into a thorough cleaning of the room and the packing of bags. Cordelia happily kept tally of points until a winner was decided.

"Severa, you get to decide lunch today."

Severa cheered and Morgan protested. "Wait, I folded that shirt last! That's two points!"

Cordelia gave her youngest a calm smile. "You did, but you didn't fold it correctly. Shirts are supposed to look like squares when folded correctly, yours looks like a circle. I'm… not sure how you did that, but rules are rules."

Morgan pouted, but conceded the result in a surprising show of maturity.

Only to immediately start begging Severa to let her choose.

Cordelia burst into laughter as the sisters bickered, reminded far too much of their older counter-parts.

_They never change._

Cordelia laughed for a while longer before calming the girls down and going to check on Robin. He'd successfully packed most of the odds and ends, but he was constantly glancing between a pile of neatly folded clothes and the lone chest in the room. "How am I going to make this work?"

Cordelia tapped his shoulder. "Robin, what's wrong?"

"The chest is smaller than I thought it'd be." Robin sighed, gesturing to the case in question. "It appears your mother was quite generous in making Morgan clothes. There's not enough room to fit them all."

Cordelia looked between the pile and the chest before sighing. "Yeah, I agree. I'll go see if Dad has an extra container or something that should help. Go ahead and get the stuff you know she likes in and start adding after that."

Robin nodded and set to work, Morgan eventually coming in to help him as best she could, nearly making Robin melt when she tried to pick up a pile of clothes taller than her. Eventually, after Cordelia bought an extra case, the family was ready to go.

Severa hugged her grandparents hard, knowing she'd miss them. "Bye Grandma, Grandpa. We'll come play again soon!"

Rodrick chuckled and hugged his granddaughter. "I look forward to it, my dear. Next time, I'll teach you how to set up traps."

Severa giggled, letting go of Rodrick so Morgan could have her turn. "Bye, Grandma!"

Diana kneeled and patted Severa's head, holding a strand of purple hair between her fingers. "I still think you should try something other than twin-tails deary. But, I look forward to seeing you again. We'll swap stories as I do your hair."

Severa smiled, almost purring at the affection. The noise apparently had Robin worried, if his alarmed look meant anything, but he bowed to the elder couple once the children said their good-byes. "Thank you both for looking after them for so long. Everything's over now, so don't worry about us showing up in the middle of the night this time."

Diana shook her head. "You had no choice, Robin. We've greatly enjoyed having such life in this house, but I believe it's for the best you return home. To be honest, I think we need a break."

Rodrick's face disagreed with that assertion, but Cordelia didn't let him air his grievances. "We really should be on the road soon. We won't make Vaike and Cherche's home if we stay much longer. Mom, Dad, again, thank you so much. We'll be sure to see you again before the month's up and get you up to speed."

Rodrick and Diana smiled and hugged their daughter goodbye, Robin getting a hug from Diana and a firm handshake with a slap on the back from Rodrick. Waving, the family loaded themselves into a carriage bearing a symbol the children hadn't seen in a long time.

Severa couldn't help but look out the back of the carriage as it rumbled away. Morgan and she had been in that house for a long time, so it was… sad to leave. But, she soon forgot her sadness as Robin and Cordelia began to regale their children with stories of their adventures and travels.

The stories continued until they arrived at a house of stone with two floors, a man with blonde hair, a woman with pink hair, and a young boy with blonde hair to match his father's coming to greet them.

As Severa and Morgan ran out of the carriage to greet Gerome and their parents went to greet Vaike and Cherche, Severa couldn't help what she belted out next.

"Best day ever!"

_-Tuesday-_

Severa woke on Tuesday to find Gerome and Morgan dumping ice water on her head.

After letting out an impressive shriek, Severa chased the mischievous duo through the house, Vaike scrambling to catch anything they knocked over while Cordelia and Cherche tried to cut the kids off. Robin was no help as he was far too busy enjoying his morning tea and watching the show.

After the young trouble makers were caught and made to apologize, Cherche brought the girls out back to meet Minerva, her wyvern. Severa was rather nervous around the lizard, but Morgan took to her like a fish to water, kind of like how Theresa thought so well of her.

Severa didn't know why her mother's Pegasus liked Morgan so much, but at least she was friendly with Severa too.

Regardless, the two families had a great time at breakfast when it was done and Cherche presented two beautifully made scarves to the girls as they were leaving. They thanked her with hugs and kisses, Vaike getting some as well when he told them he got the materials.

After that show of affection, the families bid each other farewell. Again, Severa and Morgan were sad to leave, but their next stop made them almost bounce out of the carriage in excitement.

Ylisstol.

Their best friends were the princesses of Ylisse and they hadn't seen them in ages. It would be wonderful to play and catch up again!

That thought kept them away from boredom the entire ride to the city, the sisters happily pointing out anything that caught their eyes as they rode through the gates. It looked like people were cheering as the carriage passed and Severa felt the need to wave at them. Morgan did too, wanting to soak in the adulation though she didn't know why it was happening.

Eventually, they reached the palace, the royal family front and center to greet them. "Robin, Cordelia, I'm glad to see everything went well!"

That was Uncle Chrom, Severa knew it, but she was distracted by the grey blur flying into her. "Sev, it's so good to see you!"

Severa giggled and hugged Lucina, the princess nearly crushing her. "You too, Lucy! Can you, uh, not break me in half?"

Lucina gasped and pulled back, her grey hair falling behind in a braid. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just got so excited with you coming to visit when Mother and Father finally came home."

Severa giggled again, glancing over to see Cynthia and Morgan sobbing against each other while Owain narrated the whole thing. Silly goose.

Lucina reached out and grabbed Severa's hands. "Come on, all my lessons got canceled today! Let's go and play with the others, it'll be great!"

Severa actually wanted to play with Lucina alone after all this time, but she couldn't turn down the other girl's excitement. "Alright, that sounds good. Mommy, Daddy, we're gonna go play!"

Cordelia looked up from greeting Sumia and smiled at her daughter. "Take Morgan and the others with you, I know you'll have a great time! Just remember, we're going to Marley's tonight, so don't snack!"

That got a cheer from all the kids and Lissa. That restaurant was the famous gathering spot of the Shepherds and one of the best places to eat in town, there was no way the kids would turn down going there!

As they scampered off, Chrom patted Robin's shoulder. "I'm glad they've fallen back into old habits. Cynthia and Lucina weren't… happy with us after we returned."

"They ignored or screamed at us." Sumia confirmed, smile sad. "They're old enough to know that we had to leave, but they were so… _angry_ that we were gone for so long. Honestly… we welcomed that anger."

Lissa nodded, leaning against Donnel as the sounds of children playing began to fill the air. "It's better that they be mad if you ask me. It… at least means they have parents to be mad at."

Robin knew she was talking about all the future counter-parts. They'd agreed to meet again in Ylisstol after everything had settled down, but Robin could only hope they'd stick to their word. "Yeah… but now's not a time for melancholy. We have a lot of stories to tell and I feel they'll love them all."

Cordelia kissed his cheek. "Even the unflattering ones?"

"Especially those."

_-Wednesday-_

Severa woke Wednesday to a full schedule. First there was breakfast followed by several hours of playtime, then there was playing chess with Daddy in the royal library, then there was lunch, then there was greeting Aunt Sully and Uncle Kellam who'd come to visit with Kjelle, then there was dinner.

After that exhausting day, Severa found herself with Morgan snoring across her lap while she looked at the stars. "What a day, huh Morg? I didn't… I didn't think we'd ever get to do this again."

Morgan kept snoring away, making Severa chuckle. "Yeah, wish I could sleep like you. Grandpa always did try to wake you up when we went to the lake."

Silence answered her again, but Severa noticed she had a guest. "Um… who's over there?"

The figure came from behind the archway, revealing a woman with purple hair like daddy and a similar coat. She even had eyes with two different colors, just like her and Morgan.

"Hi there. Uh… I guess your dad hasn't told you about me, huh?"

Severa shook her head, still clearly confused. "You… know Daddy?"

The woman blushed and muttered something. "Well, uh… oh shoot, Morgan, I knew this was a bad idea!"

Severa tilted her head at the name, but another woman with hair like Mommy's, though a lot shorter, came out from behind the archway. "Come on, just tell her! Lucy and Cynthy are off doing the same thing right now!"

Severa grew more curious when the first woman sighed. "Fine, fine. So, uh, your name's Severa, right?"

Severa nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable. The purple woman sighed again and started towards her. "Well, my name's Severa too. I'm… well, I'm kind of like your big sister."

Little Severa didn't believe her. "Nuh-uh, Daddy says I'm the oldest, I don't have big sisters."

Big Severa sighed again and sat on a bench across from her smaller version. "Well, it's the truth, kind of. See… your dad is my dad and your mom is my mom, but I'm from later and someplace…different."

Little Severa tilted her head. "So… you're big me? Does that make your friend big Morgan?"

"Dang, she's clever." Big Morgan said, clearly impressed. "Looks like you actually did have brains when we were kids."

Big Severa glared at Big Morgan before looking at Little Severa. "That's about it. I understand if you don't get it, but we thought you should know. Just in case you end up having questions that your parents can't answer."

Little Severa stared between the two women before pointing at Big Morgan. "Big Sister…"

She pointed at Big Severa. "Bigger Sister."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok, nice to meet you both! Want to play tomorrow?"

"Oh, gods you're so naïve!" Morgan cried, almost scooping the little girl into a hug. "Oh, you and I are gonna be best friends!"

Little Severa frowned, clearly confused. "But… Lucy's my best friend. I can have more than one best friend?"

"You'll learn, tot." Big Severa laughed, walking over and ruffling the little girl's hair. "Can't stay though, we have to head home. Don't worry, you'll see us later, and I'll tell you some fun stories too."

Severa nodded sadly. "Ok… can you say goodbye to Morgy too, Big Sis, Bigger Sis?"

Big Morgan gladly gave the sleeping girl a kiss on the head, though she muttered about how weird it was a moment later, while Big Severa did the same before tapping Little Severa's forehead. "You got a bright future ahead of you, I hope you know that. Who knows, maybe one day you'll wear this cloak too."

Little Severa blinked and waved as her new sisters left. Once they were gone, Morgan finally woke up. "Sev… did I fall asleep again?"

"Yep, and boy did you miss something cool."

_-Thursday-_

When Severa woke on Thursday, she had to say goodbye to Lucina and the royals. The last two days had been more fun than any she could remember, but her family had to head home. Not that Lucina agreed, especially when the princess was found stowed away in the carriage just before they left.

That caused Lucina to get scolded by her parents, but Severa promised to see her soon, which placated the princess. Cynthia hugged Severa and Morgan hard before they left and Owain offered small toy swords that his father had carved.

After that, they rumbled out of Ylisstol and made their way to Felds, their home state. But they didn't go straight home, they pulled onto the road of a small manor that Severa easily recognized, especially those that stood outside to greet them as the sun set.

"Aunt Nowi, Uncle Freddy!"

Morgan leapt out of the carriage the moment it pulled to a stop, the green-haired woman kneeling to catch the eager girl in her arms. "Morgy-pie! It's so good to see you my little cupcake, how've you been?"

Morgan giggled and began to regale her aunt with adventures at the grandparents, Nowi holding her on her hip while Frederick kneeled to greet Severa. "I see you're doing well too. You're a sight for sore eyes, Severa."

"You too, Uncle Freddy." Severa said, looking over to see two others. "Oh, it's Nah and Aunt Catherine! Are they going to be staying too?"

Frederick nodded and ruffled her hair. "We're glad to have them both home, as we are to be home. I hope tonight will show that."

"I'd hope so," Cordelia answered as she walked up. "Catherine, glad to see Nah didn't run you into the grave."

Catherine smirked, the scar on her face stretching with the motion. "She wasn't that bad. It was harder having her ask when Mom and Dad would come home than dealing with her mischief."

"Hello Uncle Robin, Aunt Cordy." Nah greeted sleepily. She hadn't had her nap that day by the looks of it. "Will… Sev and Morgy play with me?"

Robin chuckled and nodded. "I think they'd love to play with you. We do have some time before we eat, right?"

Nah nodded, some energy returning to her frame. Catherine, in turn, gave him an exasperated glare. "Just as we were getting close to wearing her out. You have no idea how excited she's been for this."

Robin had the decency to look sheepish. "Whoops. Well, I'll help wear her out again if you need it.'

Catherine appeared grateful, but Nowi snapped her fingers and got everyone's attention. "What are we doing, standing out here? Come in, come in, we have so many things to do tonight! I demand every story my little nieces have to tell me before they run themselves into the ground!"

The group broke into laughter, everyone following Nowi into the house after Frederick gave her cane back. Severa soon found herself pulled into yet more festivities and celebrations, this time getting to fly around the homestead when Aunt Nowi did something magical and turned into a dragon!

That was, besides Nah wrestling with Morgan, the highlight of her day.

"Best day ever!"

_-Friday-_

When Severa woke on Friday, she was not met with anyone trying to mess with her.

Instead, she found herself sleeping against a large, pink dragon that was snoring away, Morgan perched atop its belly and somehow snoring louder than the dragon.

"Good morning sleepyheads!" Nowi called as she opened the door. "Breakfast is… oh dear."

Her milky purple eyes took in the scene before she leaned out of the room. "Freddy, we have a problem! Nah transformed for the first time while she was sleeping, I need you to get smelling salts and that gem Tiki gave us!"

There was a shout of surprise before Frederick appeared in the doorway, a shining stone in hand, while Catherine showed up with a sack that smelled something foul.

Severa, unbelieving it was Nah, tried to climb up carefully and retrieve Morgan. At least, she tried, before Nowi snatched her off the dragon's belly. "Sev, don't do that. Dragon's get startled if you wake them up like that. Let your mother get Morgy, we'll take care of Nah."

Severa tried to squirm out of Nowi's arms, but her aunt held her tight. She had to watch as Cordelia hurried into the room, retrieved Morgan, and went back to the doorway.

Once they were clear, Frederick walked up to the dragon. Actually, now that Severa gave it another look, the dragon wasn't that big. Maybe the size of a pony, which Severa still wanted, but still much larger than the girl it supposedly was.

Frederick waved Catherine forward, who passed the sack under the dragon's nose. The dragon huffed and snorted a couple times before its eyes opened, Nah's voice filled the air. "Father? What's… going on? I feel funny."

Frederick smiled at the dragon and held out the shining stone. "It's ok, Nah, I just want you to know everything's ok. In fact, I have a gift for you."

The dragon's eyes lit up at the sight of the stone, a short arm reaching out for it. A moment later, the stone glowed a blinding white before fading, little Nah back to normal and cradling the stone. "It's beautiful, Father. It's like Mother's."

The room breathed a collective sigh of relief, Robin finally joining them. "What's all the hubbub?"

Nowi gave him a quick rundown before giving Severa a sad frown. "I'm sorry, Sev. We'll have to cut our plans for today short. Nah needs to learn what's going on after breakfast and she won't be able to play."

"It's ok, Auntie." Severa pouted. "I want Nah to be ok, even if we can't play dress-up."

Nowi smiled and pecked her cheek. "You're a kind girl, Sev. Don't worry, I'm sure Mark's looking forward to seeing you just as much as Nah was."

"Mark's icky." Morgan grumbled as she woke up, Cordelia bouncing her into greater alertness. "All he does is eat stuff or dig in the mud."

Cordelia bopped her bottom. "That's not nice, Morgan. He's the same age as you, there's no need to be mean when he's being himself."

Morgan whined about getting a spank, but Cordelia took her mind off it with the promise of toast and jam. The families trickled out of the room slowly, Frederick keeping Nah's hand in his, until the time came to leave.

Nowi gave her nieces big hugs and Frederick gave them some snacks for the road before Catherine ruffled their hair and Nah said goodbye. Once on the road, Robin started talking with Cordelia. "I didn't think she'd have her first transformation so early. Nowi said it usually doesn't happen until they're _twenty_."

Cordelia shrugged, motioning to the confused children. "I can't say, but let's discuss that later. I'm more concerned with how Stahl and Evelyn are doing since Mark had to stay with a friend in Linde."

Robin sighed and waved his hand, vaguely gesturing to the air. "I don't know. Hopefully, the kid's fine, and they can get back to their lives without issue."

Cordelia nodded, and the rest of the ride was silent minus the games they played to keep from getting bored. A few hours later and they were pulling up to a small house that looked well-kept and sturdy.

Outside stood three people, one Severa recognized as Uncle Stahl, the other a woman with silver hair she recognized as Aunt Eve, and a little boy with Stahl's nearly green hair that could only be Mark.

"Hey there!" Robin called as they exited the carriage. "Glad to see you guys made it back safely."

Stahl smiled and shook hands with his friend. "Yeah, it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. Mark was a good guest and we're glad to be back with him."

"Not that he wasn't a little upset with us." Evelyn said, hugging Morgan when she walked up. "But we're good now. Come on, Mark, say hi to your cousins."

Mark stepped forward, looked to both Morgan and Severa, before nodding. "You guys still can't beat me in a roll eating contest, can you?"

Morgan took immediate exception to that, Severa just barely keeping herself from joining. Evelyn gave Mark a stern look and he tried again. "Sorry, uh, hi guys. Long time no see."

"Or talk, ya little hellion." Robin laughed, no heat in his words. "Though don't challenge them to any eating contests today, they've had quite a week already."

Mark didn't look very happy with that, but Stahl put a hand on his shoulder. "We weren't planning on a big meal today anyway. Instead, how about we take a ride and catch up?"

Mark perked up immediately. As the son of two riders, he loved horses and riding them everywhere he went. "That sounds great! What about you guys?"

Severa and Morgan looked at each other before taking a pose each. "We won't lose this time! We will make the full trip!"

They didn't.

Severa and Morgan grew exhausted about three-quarters of the way through the ride, a marked improvement over the last time, but still not enough. Instead, they were snoring away as the sun set, leaving Mark to care for his horse while their parents caught up.

Their only consolation was that Mark didn't last much longer.

_-Saturday-_

When Severa woke on Saturday, she found Mark trying to put worms in her shoes.

After landing a momentous blow to the boy's head, she forced him to clean out the worms and confess to his mother, Evelyn scolding him as well before Severa went to find Cordelia.

Then she started giving him tips on how to time his pranks better.

Stahl put a stop to that and everyone had a good breakfast before separating. Evelyn had to return to Linde for the usual round of reports and Stahl was going to teach Mark some tricks to horse care. Robin and Cordelia didn't want to interrupt, so they set out soon after breakfast, goodbyes called, and hugs exchanged.

Finally, after almost a week's travel, Severa spotted something she hadn't seen for some time.

Home.

The house still looked the same as when they were last there, all the furniture still in place and their things still in their rooms.

It didn't stop Severa from bursting into tears when they walked in, the poor girl never expecting to return.

Robin and Cordelia did all they could to make the return smooth and painless, the girls grabbing anything and everything that held a memory to present to their parents. Since the place was already cleaned, likely on Chrom's orders, the family spent the day enjoying themselves in their home for the first time in ages.

Eventually though, the sun began to set, and the family had to come in from swimming in the creek out back. Everyone cleaned themselves, ate, and settled in the living room with a harp set out.

"Now what song would my loves like?" Cordelia asked as she tuned the harp. "Would you like a lullaby or something with a story?"

Severa and Morgan sat in their dad's lap, the two girls ready for bed and already nodding off.

"…Lullaby." Morgan eventually mumbled, sinking into the warmth of Robin's cloak. "Mommy… pretty voice…"

Severa blinked a couple times before agreeing, Robin holding them both close. "I think we have our answer, Cordy. Whenever you're ready."

Cordelia nodded and tuned a few more chords before beginning to play. " _I'm waiting for the rain…"_

Severa tried her best to listen to the song as it danced across the room, even grabbing at the hem of her orchid nightgown to try and hold on. But, she was too tired and the song too soothing.

All she could do was lean into the warmth of her father and whisper a few words that meant the world to her parents.

"Best week…ever…"

Then she was asleep, never to fear nightmares again.

She was home.

_End._

**This is easily the fluffiest piece of fiction I've written in a long time. It certainly made me happy to write it, so I hope you'll all enjoy it as much I did. Thank you for your time and know that I have returned to school, so don't expect updates to happen any faster than when I can find time.**

**That's all everyone, I look forward any thoughts.**

**Hopefully it brightened your day.**


End file.
